Current vapor compression distillers can process influent or wastewater to provide distillate water, but a typical byproduct is also a quantity of water containing a high concentration of contaminants or solids, which needs to be disposed of. As a result, a portion of the water is not purified. In addition, the contaminants must be disposed of properly.